


Gotta Have Faith

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Giving Absolution [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Crisis of Faith, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Improper use of Catholic Rites, Incest, Latin, M/M, Mentions of Opus Dei, Multi, Priest!Lucifer, Self-Flagellation, Sub Drop, Sub!Dean, Sub!Sam, dom!Lucifer, mentions of past underage, sam is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam has a crisis of faith. Father Lucifer and Dean help him through itSequel to Absolution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE with the improper use of Catholic Rites or the way I have used Opus Dei in this fic. I have done my research directly from their site. 
> 
> The Latin is
> 
> Dominus- Master
> 
> Quaeaso- please
> 
> The Absolution rite
> 
> Sam begging to be absolved
> 
> Lucifer soothing Sam.
> 
> Deus- God (Michael uses deus meus to say “My God”)
> 
> Salvator- Saviour (Used as part of their version of the stoplight system- the Trinity of Father (Deus), Son (Salvator), Holy Spirit (Spiritu Sancti).)

Father Lucifer Morningstar was as corrupt as they come, although one would never know it from his sermons, the way he spoke and took care of the flock that was his church. He visited those ill and blessed children in the hospital. He’s held many hands and saved dozens of marriages that were on a downward spiral. 

His congregation knew that Lucifer was prideful, but that he kept in check, and they knew he was proud of his church. He had received a rundown church in sore need of repairs, and in three years made the pews packed, often staying up late and waking up early to conduct his duties. He had even rebuilt the roof with his own bare hands. 

Father Morningstar was conventionally handsome, with blond hair that never seemed to lie down flat no matter what he did and piercing blue eyes that many a girl- and boy- have sworn were fashioned by Christ himself and a chiseled jaw with scruff lining it. On his ring finger on his left hand, he wore a copy of the Ring of the Fisherman, which he jokes and says is his wedding ring, reminding him that his bride is the Church. 

Church that Sunday began with pre-Mass confessions, and no one was surprised when they began filing in for confession at 8 AM that Sam and Dean Winchester were already in their pews, no doubt going over the readings for Mass that morning. They were two of the most devout Catholics in the area, having been with the church before Father Morningstar took over and had helped him rebuild, both of them shirtless as they hammered and redid the Church. Sam was thinking about entering the priesthood himself, but Father Morningstar was hesitant, as Sam’s young and bright mind would be wasted in a place of such formality. Dean, on the other hand, was about to graduate from the vocational school that offered lessons in mechanics and was saving money to buy his father’s old garage to use once again. 

Dean’s face was flushed this morning, while Sam looked remarkably calm and collected. Both of them were dressed in nice jeans and button downs, Dean’s being a dark, warm green and Sam’s being a cream colored one. The top buttons on both of them were undone, and one could see a thin ring of black around Sam’s throat, but no one commented on it. Sam’s faith bordered on fanatical at times, one of the reasons why Father Morningstar was telling him to wait. 

Confessions were done by 8:45 and everyone was seated, but everyone knew that Lucifer wouldn’t start a minute before nine, not unless divine intervention came in and told him to do so. 

Mass started at precisely nine AM and went smoothly, with today’s sermon being on pride. Dean’s voice hardly shook during the Old Testament reading and the psalm, and Sam’s reading of the selection of the New Testament was passionate and beautiful. Father Morningstar’s voice rang throughout the church; he hardly ever needed a microphone, his voice powerful enough to make the rafters shake. 

Communion was a beautiful ceremony that had a flautist play the music during, instead of the usual choir harmonizing in the background as he distributed the wafers, his deacon following behind him obediently with the wine. 

The rest of Mass passed by quickly, and the priest invited everyone downstairs for coffee, but plead out of it, saying that there was a phone call he had to make and prepare for the upcoming confirmations of several students when the Bishop arrived later that month. Dean stayed behind, but Sam, Father Morningstar’s little shadow when the priest wasn’t on the altar preaching, followed after the priest eagerly, pulling out a dog eared Bible and talking rapidly about the current passage he was dissecting for scholarly purposes. 

 

Dean knocked respectfully on the door leading to Lucifer’s office, his heart pounding in his chest. His behavior had improved over the past couple of weeks, but that doesn’t mean that Lucifer had completely forgiven him for Cassie Robinson. Talking to him, however, did seem to help. 

“Come in,” Lucifer said in a silky smooth voice, and Dean entered, closing the door behind him and smiling at his brother, curled up on the bed in the corner, naked except for his collar. It looked like Sam was sleeping, and Dean turned his attention to the priest sitting at his desk, watching him. 

Dean stripped out of his own clothes, folding them up neatly and going over to Lucifer. Kneeling he rested his head on Lucifer’s thigh. “Master,” he murmured respectfully. 

Lucifer’s hand rested on the top of his hair, his thumb running its course. “Hello, pet,” he murmured. “How are you feeling, today?” 

Dean gave a half shrug, closing his eyes. “Okay, I guess,” he murmured. “Just been feeling stressed all week. Finals are coming up and I’m nervous.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be just fine, Dean,” Lucifer soothed. “Trust in God, and He’ll provide. He always does.” 

Dean nodded and sighed. “I know. Still doesn’t mean I’m not nervous.” 

“I know,” Lucifer murmured. 

“How’s Sammy?” Dean asked softly. 

“Sleeping, although I do have a question about him.” 

“Yes, Master?” Dean opened his eyes to look up at Lucifer properly. 

“What’s with the marks on his back? They weren’t there on Wednesday,” Lucifer inquired. 

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother, who’s back was turned towards them. There  _ were  _ marks on his back, and Dean frowned. “I don’t know,” he admitted honestly. “Has he been asleep since he came here after Mass?” 

“He has,” Lucifer confirmed. “I allowed it because I know he sometimes cannot sleep without me.” 

Dean nodded. He, too, had his nights where he needed his Master nearby in order to sleep, and it had been one of those times for Sam. The poor kid was up at all hours of the night, preparing for his own finals, and Dean was getting worried. 

“I noticed them when he laid down, but when I went to ask, he was asleep,” Lucifer went on further to explain. 

“May I look over him?” Dean requested. At Lucifer’s permissive nod, he got up and went over to the bed. Sitting down, he gently rolled Sam onto his stomach. His brother grunted and simply nuzzled more into the pillow tucked under his head. 

Dean ran his fingers along the lines on Sam’s back, noting that they were welts and impressive ones at that. He leaned in closer to examine the trail and he drew back with a wide look as he deduced what happened. 

“Dean?” Lucifer’s voice was concerned. 

Dean looked at his Master and priest and shook his head. “I should’ve talked to him,” he murmured. 

“What is it, Dean?” Lucifer asked patiently. He got up and walked over to Dean and Sam, sitting down next to his older pet. His younger one slept on, unaware. 

“Wednesday night, I. . . okay I borrowed his laptop without his permission,” Dean confessed. “I did need it, though- for school. I needed to print off a schematic to look over that’s going to be on my final. And he hadn’t closed out of his browser.” He took a deep breath and leaned into Lucifer, nosing at the Roman collar on Lucifer’s neck. “It was instructions on how to make a discipline.” 

Lucifer inhaled and exhaled noisily, shaking his head as they looked at Sam. “I wish he had talked to me,” he whispered. 

Dean nosed into Lucifer’s neck. “I’m sorry that I didn't talk to him about it, Master, but I thought it was academic interest. Those welts can’t be more than two days old.” 

“Self flagellation is a difficult topic to bring up, no matter who it is,” Lucifer soothed. “We’ll talk to him about it. But for now. . .” Lucifer’s hand trailed up Dean’s inner thigh and the other man’s breath hitched, “I want to give a reward for taking your punishment the past few weeks so very well. So I’m going to stroke you until you cum. Does that sound good?” 

Dean sighed in relief, spreading his legs more for Lucifer. “Yes, Master,” he moaned. 

“Good,” Lucifer murmured in his ear, kissing the skin below it as his long, slender fingers circled around Dean’s cock and began jerking him smoothly and quickly. 

Dean moaned and turned to huff and pant against Lucifer’s skin and collar, whimpering whenever Lucifer fucked his slit with a perfectly manicured nail. 

“That’s it, such a good boy for me,” Lucifer praised, and Dean moaned at the praise. “Oh that’s right. My pet loves it when I praise him, hmm? I’ll have to keep that in mind.” 

Dean’s cheeks flushed, but his cock grew harder in Lucifer’s hand, making the priest chuckle in amusement as he kept stroking him. “Do you want to cum, my pet?” 

“Yes, Master, please,” Dean begged in a broken whisper. He hadn’t came in two weeks, and it was really fucking with his head. 

“Cum now, Dean,” Lucifer breathed. 

On Lucifer’s command, with a weeping note of thanks, Dean spilled into Lucifer’s hand, moaning loudly. 

Lucifer stroked him through it, and when he was finished, he raised his cum soaked hand to Dean’s lips. “Taste yourself,” he commanded softly. Dean obeyed instantly, his tongue darting out to clean up Lucifer’s hand. “Such a good boy.” 

Once Lucifer’s hand was clean, the two of them simply sat there, Lucifer holding Dean close as they watched over Sam’s sleeping form. Their eyes were trained on the self inflicted wounds and wondered how close to fanaticism Sam was. 

Sam woke after about another half an hour, and he blinked sleepy hazel eyes up at Lucifer and Dean. Smiling lazily, he brought himself over and propped his head up on Lucifer’s thigh. “Hello, Master,” he murmured. 

“Hello, little pet,” Lucifer murmured, reaching down and running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Did you have a nice nap?” 

“Yes, Master,” Sam sighed contently, his hand seeking out his brother’s in a form of habit. After years of John Winchester’s beatings, it’s no wonder, the boys having been thought they’d be separated until the Church took them in until Dean turned eighteen and could claim custody of Sam. 

Lucifer smiled as Dean took Sam’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “Hey there Sammy.” 

Lucifer allowed a few minutes of quiet and domesticity before he brought forth the elephant in the room. “Baby boy,” he murmured soothingly, not wanting to spook the eighteen year old, “what happened to your back?”

Sam, surprisingly, had an answer at the ready. “Practiced cupping the other night,” he lied blithely. “Didn’t do it right. I’m sorry, Master, I’ll be more careful the next time.” 

Lucifer raised an elegantly curved brow. He knew Sam was lying, especially because he’s seen these marks before. He couldn’t blame Sam for the immediate lie, though- it probably came from years of abuse and having to provide excuses for the marks John Winchester made on his sons. Dean did it occasionally himself, but he was better about it. Probably because they’ve worked on it. 

Sam looked up at his Master and his brother. “What?” he asked with a laugh. “Cupping is very useful.” 

“Cut the crap, Sam,” Dean said. “I saw what you had up the other night.” 

Sam’s look turned to utter confusion. “What are you talking about?” 

“How to make a discipline,” Dean clarified. “Really, Sam? You’re  _ that _ -” 

“That’s enough, Dean,” Lucifer said calmly, and Dean shut up. “Sam. Have you been looking at the requirements and such to be a member of Opus Dei?” 

Dean frowned. “What’s that?” 

“It’s a sect of the Catholic Church,” Lucifer said shortly. “It’s Latin for “Work of God” and stresses the universal call to holiness. Very few priests, the majority are laypeople. Their practices tend to be. . . extreme. Specifically, methods of mortification. As you know, fasting is popular among many sects. I’ve never been fond of it, but I like food too much. There’s a further one, self-flagellation. It’s a private prayer practice, most notably done by Pope John Paul II.” 

Sam looked down and away from the priest as he talked, while Dean stared at Lucifer. “You’re telling me-” 

“That Sam’s been doing this as a form of prayer?” Lucifer finished. “Yes. I am.”

There was silence. “Please tell me he can’t do this,” Dean whispered. 

“It’s not a simple sect to join,” Lucifer said softly, stroking Sam’s hair soothingly. “You have to go to a spiritual formation, see if you belong. Once you’ve matured in your decision, you request admission. After eighteen months, if you’re still sure, then they’ll accept you. Minimum age is eighteen.” 

Dean sighed heavily. “Sammy,” he sighed. 

“I want to!” Sam said, looking up at them. “I want to.” 

“Why?” Lucifer asked softly. “What happened to you wanting to join the priesthood?”

Sam didn’t answer. Instead, he turned away from his Master. 

Dean dislodged himself from Lucifer and wrapped himself around Sam. “Why, Sammy?” he murmured. 

“Because I want to work for God. Want to be holy,” Sam mumbled to his brother, something he could never admit to the priest next to them. 

Dean tucked Sam’s hair behind his ear. “Samuel Lewis Winchester,” he murmured. “You are holy. Holy to the Lord. You’re holy to me, to Master.” He kissed his cheek. “You don’t need to be a priest or a member of this sect to prove that. You’re holy. You know why? Because you’re a child of the Living God.”

Lucifer smiled, nodding in agreement with Dean, proud that his pet could tell Sam that. Dean used to be ashamed of the fact that he was Catholic but now, he was relaxing into his faith and able to talk like this was a huge step for Dean.

Sam sniffled and Dean tugged him closer. “Sammy, don’t cry,” his brother soothed.

Lucifer got up off the bed and walked around to the other side, crawling into it in front of Sam so he could see his parishioner’s eyes. “Sam, look at me,” he commanded softly. 

Sam slowly raised his head, hazel eyes brimming with tears. 

“Beautiful pet,” Lucifer murmured, cupping Sam’s face in one hand and stroking a thumb across his high cheekbone. “What did you feel when you were using the discipline?” 

Sam hesitated. 

“It’s okay,” Lucifer hummed. “You can tell me.” 

“It felt. . . It felt  _ really  _ good. Like when you’re taking your time to open me up, or when you allow me to suck Dean’s cock,” Sam admitted shyly. “Just ecstasy and pleasure, all at once.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “There’s my little masochist,” he teased affectionately. “Is it anything like when you pray, or go to Mass?” 

Sam thought for a few minutes, leaning into Dean. Lucifer took the time to fully appreciate his two submissives, glad that he had hired them on a whim three years ago and even happier that he offered the two the temptations of being his submissives two years ago. 

“No,” Sam confessed after a little bit. “Prayer I feel. . . Clean. Pure. Like an exaltation of the Lord. This was nothing like that.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Now, self flagellation isn’t a requirement to be a member of Opus Dei,” he murmured. “But you’re never one to not give one hundred percent, are you?” 

“No, Master,” Sam’s voice was subdued. 

“How about we discuss your options of devotion at a later date, privately?” Lucifer compromised. Dean bristled at the idea and Lucifer looked at him. “Faith is technically a private matter, Dean, and Sam  _ is  _ a legal adult.” Mollified, Dean looked at his younger brother. 

Sam nodded. “Yes, that sounds good, Master.” 

“Excellent,” Lucifer murmured, kissing first Sam’s, then Dean’s foreheads. 

“Thank you, Master,” Sam said. 

“You’re welcome, Sam,” Lucifer smiled. “Now, of course, you  _ do  _ realize that I’ll have to punish you, right?” 

Sam whimpered. 

“Do you know why I’ll have to punish you?” Lucifer asked. 

“For lying to you, Master, and not being open about where I felt my faith was taking me,” Sam said in a subdued voice. 

“Half right. It’s for the lying,” Lucifer said. “Faith and devotion are often private matters and not commonly discussed, even among priest and layperson. I understand why you didn’t tell me at first, and won’t punish you for trying to expand your faith.”

Sam nodded, looking away from his Master and he snuggled more into Dean unconsciously. 

“Look at me, Sam,” Lucifer coaxed. “I won’t punish you this instant.” 

“You’re not?” Sam jerked his head up, eyes wide. 

“No,” Lucifer said simply. “You’re not in a good headspace for it, and a punishment will only stress you out before finals, and I can’t have you stressed, now can I?” 

“No, Master,” Sam murmured. 

“So this is what we’ll do,” Lucifer said. “Dean’s going to suck you off. I’m going to watch, and you’re going to tell me what it felt like when you were whipping your back. Wednesday, after Mass, I’ll punish you privately. You don’t have any finals on Friday, correct?” 

“Correct, Master,” Sam mumbled. 

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “Give me a member of the Trinity,” he commanded, wanting to know how Sam was before he proceeded with the scene. It was painfully obvious that Sam needed to go down, but the priest wasn’t going to take him down when he was upset. By asking Sam in the way he needed to be asked- a variation of the stoplight system- he could properly assess. 

Sam hesitated. 

“Trinity.” Lucifer’s voice was firm. 

“ _ Salvator, _ ” Sam admitted. 

Dean heard the Latin word and scooted closer to Lucifer, allowing the older man to wrap his arms around them both. Sam immediately rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder and took a deep, shuddering breath. 

Dean’s candy apple colored eyes met Lucifer’s bright blue in concern, but Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean chastely. “He’ll be fine,” he murmured. “If we don’t scene with him, there are other ways to get him to relax before finals, and we don’t have to scene right now.” 

Dean nodded and kissed the nape of Sam’s hair. 

“ _ Cor meum dilectum meum dilectum adorare _ ,” Lucifer murmured lovingly, watching Sam’s cheeks turn pink at the praise. “ _ Memento respicis per caelum oculos _ .” 

The phone rang and Lucifer turned to pick it up, swiping his thumb across the screen to answer it. “And to what do I owe the pleasure, General?” he teased his older brother. 

Michael laughed lowly. “How was Mass?” 

“Pleasant, and yours?” Lucifer asked, keeping the phone between his ear and shoulder as he went back to soothing Sam. 

“Informative. It’s amazing what you can do,” Michael sighed. 

“Oh? And what did you to that sweet beautiful doctor of yours?” Lucifer smirked. 

“I tried my hand as Shibari. My little  _ peccatori _ was all tied up underneath his suit and not a single person except me knew,” Michael hummed. “Now I’ve got him suspended from the ceiling in my office, and  _ deus meus,  _ Luc’, he’s beautiful.” 

Lucifer purred at the image. “That sounds delicious, Mike.” 

“Oh it  _ is. _ ” Michael’s grin was evident through the phone. “How are your pets doing?” 

“Dean’s doing well,” Lucifer reported, watching as Dean blushed from the praise. “I finally granted him permission to cum, and he’s had the cage off for a full twenty four hours now. He’s been good.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Michael hummed. “And Sam?” 

Lucifer sighed. “My little masochist knows no bounds to what he’ll try,” he murmured. Sam grunted and burrowed his head more into Lucifer’s chest. Laughing softly, he continued. “We hit a little snafu involving his faith but we’re working on it.” 

“Snafu similar to what I went through at twenty one?” Michael inquired. He had been well on his way to being a member of Opus Dei, just to piss their father off but had decided that that’s not the way God was calling him after he and Lucifer talked it out. 

Lucifer nodded. “Mhm.” 

Michael sighed. “Do you want me to talk to him?” 

“If he wouldn’t object,” Lucifer said, wondering why he hadn’t thought to call Michael. He remembered when he walked in on Michael’s private prayer session that involved the discipline. . . remembered how he forced his brother down on the bed and kissed each new welt that had formed on his brother’s flesh, reciting prayers of absolution while Michael wept and pleaded for forgiveness. He ran his thumb up and down Sam’s spine, watching his younger sub cuddle into him. “Thanks, Mike.” 

“Not a problem, Luci.” Michael’s voice was warm. “So an easy scene today?” 

“So it would seem, not that I mind much,” Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of Sam’s head. “I like doing soft scenes just as much.” 

Dean gave a playful snort while Michael laughed. “You’re a bad man, Lucifer,” the older priest chided. 

“I am,” Lucifer chuckled, leaning over Sam to kiss Dean sweetly, knowing that the older sub didn’t mean any harm by his snort. “But, hey, you’re not that good yourself.” 

“You love me,” Michael teased. “Oohhhh, I gotta cut this short, my little  _ peccatori _ is getting very close and I have plans for him.” 

“You’re not even touching him!” Lucifer laughed. 

“I know,” Michael chuckled. “I’ll leave you to your own.” 

Lucifer bid his brother good bye and set the phone down behind him before looking down at a cuddly Sam. “My, someone’s rather affectionate,” he murmured as he kissed the top of the younger Winchester’s head. “How’re you doing?” 

“Still  _ salvator _ ,” Sam murmured. 

“Okay, baby,” Lucifer whispered. “Can I at least kiss you?” 

Sam nodded, lifting his head up. 

Lucifer cupped Sam’s face gently and brought him in for a slow, sweet kiss, telling the boy- Sam may be legally a man, but he was in so many ways a boy- that he wasn’t angry, just hurt, and that no matter what, he was loved by the priest and Dean. 

Dean’s hands smoothed out Sam’s sides and hair as his younger brother melted into the kiss with Lucifer, gripping his shirt tightly. His mouth opened, allowing the kiss to turn more passionate and filled with desire as he did so. 

“ _ Dominus, _ ” Sam gasped as they broke, his skin heating up, “ _ remissionis me.”  _

Lucifer smiled softly, Dean chuckling behind him. “ _ Ubi nunc sunt mores tui? _ ” the priest teased softly. “ _ Proprie interrogas me.” _

Sam moaned. “ _ Dominus mihi concedas abs te peto absolutionis, _ ” he murmured. 

“Show off,” Dean teased good naturedly. Dean wasn’t as skilled with languages as Sam, and Lucifer knew that, and was fine with it. Not everyone could be book smart. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear, “ _ Deus, Pater misericordiárum, qui per mortem et resurrectiónem Fílii sui mundum sibi reconciliávit et Spíritum Sanctum effúdit in remissiónem peccatórum, per ministérium Ecclésiæ indulgéntiam tibi tríbuat et pacem. Et ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. _ ” As he finished the prayer of penance, he made a cross on Sam’s forehead. 

As Lucifer said  _ et Spiritus Sancti, _ Sam sagged in relief against Lucifer and the priest smiled. “Trinity, Sam?” he murmured. 

“ _ Deus, _ ” Sam moaned. 

“Good, little pet,” Lucifer crooned. “Is the scene I described earlier good for you?” 

Sam nodded. “Yes, Master.” 

“And you, Dean?” 

“I’m golden.  _ Deus  _ and all that shit,” Dean said. 

Lucifer laughed as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. “Sam, come here,” he commanded, unbuttoning his slacks and pulling his cock free. 

Sam scrambled up to sit where the priest commanded him, letting Lucifer’s cock slide between his asscheeks, spreading his legs wide. 

“Such a perfect little boy for me,” Lucifer whispered in his ear. “Dean, you may proceed.” 

Dean smiled and laid down on his stomach. He took his time, Lucifer allowing him to tease his younger brother. He kissed up Sam’s thighs, watching him tremble and moan as Dean got closer but never directly touched Sam’s hardening cock. 

Sam moaned and lolled his head back to rest on Lucifer’s shoulder as his brother worked him up. 

“You can start talking about how good you felt when the discipline hit your back when Dean’s got your cock in his mouth,” Lucifer murmured. “For now, just enjoy your brother’s attentions.”

“Yes, Master,” Sam groaned. He grasped the bedsheets underneath of them as he turned his head to press his nose to Lucifer’s neck. 

Dean soon had enough of teasing his brother before he began to swallow Sam’s cock, the youngest moaning and resisting the urge to buck his hips eagerly. 

Lucifer smiled and ran his fingers up and down Sam’s arms and sides soothingly, watching Dean’s sandy head bob up and down on his brother’s length. 

It took a few moments, but soon, Sam was speaking. 

“It hurt,” he moaned, turning his head to bury his face in Lucifer’s neck. “Oh God, it hurt. But it felt so good. From the first lash I knew I was in deep. It felt amazing. Fire was spreading across my back, and it made my cock ache so much. Three hits later, and I was whimpering because it wasn’t hurting more, it was feeling more and more good. It felt. . . so good.” His voice hitched and Lucifer smiled slowly. 

“How many did you do, Sam?” he murmured. “How many times did you use the discipline on your back?”

“Ten,” Sam gasped as his brother swallowed him down arching his back but keeping his hips still. “I would’ve done more but. . . I came.” 

“You came? Just from hitting your back?” Lucifer asked, impressed.

“Yes, Master,” Sam groaned, resisting the urge to buck up into Dean’s mouth. The older brother’s hands moved up and began rolling Sam’s balls in his hands gently, green eyes flicking up to watch his brother and Master. 

“Impressive,” Lucifer murmured. “How did it feel, cumming untouched?” 

“I passed out,” Sam whimpered, his balls drawing up tight. “I passed out and came to covered in cum and my back feeling like it had been burned. But it felt so good.” 

“I’m sure it did,” Lucifer hummed. “Maybe, if you’re a good boy, I’ll be the one holding the whip and bringing it down on your back. I’d love to see you in that perfect, exquisite ecstasy.”

“Master, please,” Sam whined. 

“Please what, little pet?” Lucifer hummed, his fingers now swirling in tight circles around Sam’s areola. Dean’s eyes and lips quirked up in amusement at his brother coming undone. 

“Please. . . May I cum?” Sam whimpered. “ _ Dominus, quaeso. _ ”

Lucifer smirked down at Dean. “Dean, should we allow our little masochist to cum?” 

Dean hummed, making Sam whine and tremble to try to hold back. He gave a short little nod. 

“Cum, my little pet,” he murmured. “Give Dean the fruits of your labor.” 

Dean snorted, then moaned as Sam’s hot cum flooded his mouth, swallowing it down as quickly as Sam was giving it to him. Sam was shaking against Lucifer, whimpering and gasping loudly as his body coiled up tightly, then relaxed utterly after his orgasm was finished. 

Dean licked up the remaining traces of cum from Sam’s dick and leaned up to kiss Lucifer, then his brother, both men moaning at the taste of Sam on Dean’s whiskey laden lips. 

“Let me cuddle my boys,” Lucifer murmured. “Sam, do you need anything?” 

“Blanket, Master,” he mumbled. 

“I’ll get it,” Dean said. “Should I get something to eat and drink, too?” 

“Yes, please. Some cheese and water,” Lucifer requested. Ignoring his neglected cock, he wrapped Sam up in his arms and turned him so he was cuddling him. Sam curled up tighter in his lap and buried his head in his shoulder.

Dean returned moments later with a blanket, two bottles of water, and some slices of cheese for them to nibble on. He wrapped Sam in the blanket and sat down opposite him, nuzzling into Lucifer’s shoulder as well. Lucifer rewarded his older submissive with a gentle kiss to the top of his head as he opened one of the water bottles to coax Sam to drink, Dean already nursing his own.

Sam drank a few swallows before burying his head back into Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer didn’t bother trying to draw Sam out again, just ran a hand through his hair soothingly to calm him down. 

Dean was content to sit next to Lucifer and rest his head on his shoulder, his eyes on his baby brother, who suspiciously sounded like he was trying not to cry. Before Dean could comment on it to Lucifer, the priest was already there. 

“If you need to cry, Sam, do so,” he murmured softly, rubbing his back gently. 

“Don’t wanna. Don’t  _ needta, _ ” Sam protested weakly. 

Dean kissed Sam’s temple, crawling into Lucifer’s lap next to Sam. “Please, Sammy? Do it for me?” 

Sam whimpered, and Lucifer felt tears stain his black shirt. 

“There we go, you sit there and cry, and when you’re feeling better, Dean will feed you cheese and I’ll get some arnica cream onto your back,” Lucifer murmured. “And we’ll all cuddle in bed and get some sleep. And you’ll do well on your finals. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Are you mad at me?” Sam blurted out, raising his head to look at Lucifer, eyes and face painted red. 

Lucifer brought a tender hand up to wipe away his tears gently. “No, little one,” he murmured, and both Dean and Sam melted into him, even though the endearment was directed at Sam. “I’m not mad at you for what happened. I’m a little shocked, and a little hurt that you didn’t come talk to me about it, but not angry. You’re finding your way, my little pet, and that means we stumble sometimes along that rocky path of faith. But what happens when we fall, or it’s a point where we’re more likely to lose faith?”

“Jesus picks us up and carries us; or sends someone else to do it,” Sam mumbled, looking down. He brought his eyes back up to his brother’s. “Are you mad, De?” 

Dean shook his head. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” he murmured. “And that you’re thinking about this seriously, and not making any rash decisions.” He leaned in and kissed Sam’s forehead before leaning his head against Lucifer’s chest. 

“If you’d like,” Lucifer murmured, “I can set up a phone conference with my brother, Father Cohen. He went through a similar crisis of faith when he was about Dean’s age. The two of you could talk about it, if you want.” 

Sam considered it, playing with the buttons on Lucifer’s shirt before nodding. “Yeah,” he said quietly. 

“Doing better?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah.” 

Lucifer tilted Sam’s face up and kissed him sweetly before doing the same to Dean. “I thank the Lord everyday for bringing the two of you in my life,” he murmured. 

“Me too,” Sam whispered. 

Dean smiled softly, almost shyly. “I thank God that there’s someone out there who accepts me and Sammy for what we are, and doesn’t judge us for it.” 

Lucifer smiled warmly. “Let’s finish up taking care of each other, and then snuggle time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
